


Special Occasions

by HeyJude67



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #ALL THE FEELS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJude67/pseuds/HeyJude67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has a tiny series of flashbacks. Super short, drabble-ish, about the time two of our beloved characters spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Occasions

**Author's Note:**

> My second posted story! Please leave comments, suggestions, and love, it is what makes the world go round after all. Thank you and enjoy your feature story!~

Alfred saw it all that day. The day they had confessed their love under an apple tree, in the sweltering heat of early summer.Their first kiss on the Fourth of July, as they each saw fireworks behind their eyelids a as bright as those booming above their heads.The day they promised their hearts to each other, for better or for worse, forever.  
He stood over the body of his once lover, now angel, silently sending up a prayer thanking him for all the memories. He could hardly bear to look at the body which once contained such beautiful life, so empty now. He was laid on a soft fabric and surrounded by forget-me-nots, his green eyes closed as if he was smply asleep instead of gone.  
"I see you are wearing your wedding suit" said Francis, coming up behind me and lightly patting my back to comfort me; to remind me that I wasn't alone.   
"Yeah" I said, smiling softly despite my sadness, as a few stray tears made their way across my cheeks. "I always told him I'd wear it on special occasions"


End file.
